Teenagers, Gotta Love 'Em
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Scootaloo's a teenager now... Great... Rainbow notices a change in attitude in Scootaloo and talks to Applejack and Rarity about the issue, all three remembering what it was like to be a teen themselves.


It was a peaceful, quiet day in Ponyville. Minimal cloud coverage, sun shining brightly, and best of all, nobody was yelling like a madstallion. Perfect day for relaxation and a young teen knew just how she'd go about doing so; napping. Ever since turning eleven, Scootaloo had dedicated herself to working for college. She ended up taking odd jobs up here and there such as selling Wonder Bolt plushies over the internet, delivering newspapers, helping Cherilee round up foals and take them back to class, even distracting ponies long enough for Pinkie Pie to throw them a party five minutes later. Really, really odd jobs, but whatever got her some extra cash. And besides, who doesn't want an unlimited supply of plushies at all times possible?

Scootaloo safely landed on a squishy cloud over looking Sugar Cube Corner, the sweet aroma of sugar drifting to her cloud. Readjusting her mane and tail, she curled up on the cloud and began to drift off until - "Hey, Squirt." Scootaloo opened one eye to see Rainbow Dash standing on _her_ cloud. Oh hay no.

"Hi..." Scootaloo said in a passive aggressive tone. Rainbow didn't catch the hint.

"So you found my cloud, I've been looking for him all day," Rainbow enthused.

"Mine now," Scootaloo rolled over.

"Hey, I take care of the clouds, you want this cloud, you take care of weather duty," Rainbow huffed, crossing her fore legs.

"Nice try, I deserve this cloud," Scootaloo huffed.

"Do you now?" Rainbow questioned further. 'She couldn't just be little and gullible forever, huh?'

"Yeah, I'm working on top of going to school. I've also been denied my rights ever since I was a filly, I take what I want and I deserve it," Scootaloo got up to her hooves and grinned. "And nobody can stop me from doing what _I _want."

"This bit?" Rainbow quirked an eyebrow. "Look, kid-"

"I AM NO KID!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Reality check, you're still a filly," Rainbow gave her apprentice a blank look.

"I'm not a filly! I'm fourteen, practically an adult, only cooler," Scootaloo huffed.

"And so humble," Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to be humble when I'm so awesome," Scootaloo chuckled.

"Did you dye your mane and tail?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I added black and orange," Scootaloo motioned to her tail.

"Did they get stuck in a lawn mower?" Rainbow asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Scootaloo questioned, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Um, the cutting's uneven, you don't look like you've brushed it in a week, and I don't know any hair dresser around that'd let you walk out of their shop looking like that," Rainbow pointed out.

"Um, I cut it myself," Scootaloo said.

"Cut it and never combed it?"

"I flat ironed it this way, that's how the cool ponies wear their manes," Scootaloo motioned.

"That is the dumbest thing ever. Who came up with that trend?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well... Uh... I kinda did cause I wanna stand out," Scootaloo rubbed the back off her head. "Everyone says I look bad though."

"Gee, you think?"

"Well you know how Applebloom's such a goody two shoes and Sweetie Belle's into that mushy gushy gluck stuff," Scootaloo stuck out her tongue to prove her point. "So I didn't take anything to heart."

"Whatever, so long as you're making good grades, it doesn't matter how you look," Rainbow wrapped her wing around Scootaloo's back.

"Yeah about that..."

"What?"

"Ok, so Diamond Tiara's dad is teaching three of my core classes and I can't stand him either, so I've been starting revolts against him to hopefully replace him with somepony else," Scootaloo explained with a nervous smile.

"Life doesn't work that way, Squirt," Rainbow sighed. "You send them threatening notes until they get so scared they leave you alone, that's what I did. Threatened to break my principal's family's wings and shove them off the edge of Cloudsdale. He was really nice the rest of the year. "

"You're still the awesomist!" Scootaloo cheered before giving her mentor a hug before leaping off the cloud. "I gotta go write Filthy Rich a very gory note. See you later!" and with that, the orange pegasus flew away. Rainbow Dash chuckled before lying down on the cloud.

"Mine again."  
>...<p>

"So she basically thinks the world owes her everything, can you believe that?" Rainbow ranted. AJ rolled her eyes.

"She's a teenager, that's what they do. They act like everyone around them dirt beneath their feet and they complain a lot. I'm sure you were the exact same way," AJ explained before picking up a basket of apples and heading towards the barn.

"Was not! I wasn't an obnoxious teenager," Rainbow defended.

"Oh were you now?"

"Yeah, I was a joy to be around." 

_"Go away Dad! This room holds my pain!" Rainbow exclaimed._

_ "Rainbow Dash, you explain your report card this instance!"_

_ "It's Rainbow Death!"  
>"I don't care what you want your name to be, explain yourself!"<em>

_ "Nobody understands me!" _

_ "You've been hanging around them emu ponies again, haven't you!?"_

_ "Emo, Dad, geez, I hate everypony and everything!"_

"A ray of sunshine even," Rainbow said.

"Well, I thankfully was quite the rebellious teen," AJ remembered.

_ A thirteen year old Apple Jack looked down the dark hallways, making certain nobody was awake. With a mischievous grin, she ran downstairs and opened a packet of ramen noodles. Putting it in the microwave, she smiled slyly until -_

_ "Apple Jack, what are ya doing up so late!?" Granny Smith shouted. AJ jumped._

_ "I'm so sorry for sneaking out! I just really wanted noodles!" AJ broke down. _

"Really, you?" Rainbow quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, snuck out all the time," AJ replied, grabbing another barrel.

"Impressive," Rainbow nodded in approval.

"Yes, my new scarf is," Rarity fluffed her hair.

"I meant AJ sneaking out as a teenager," Rainbow summarized. "Say, what were you like?"

"Calm, sophisticated, mature," Rarity described.

_"Oh my God, I'm gonna marry him!" Rarity exclaimed, motioning to the stallion band poster on her locker. _

"Hm...How's Sweetie Belle been?" Rainbow asked. Rarity just shook her head.

"She's obsessed with taking pictures of herself and posting it online. She also claims she'll marry one of those snobby Manehatten celebs. Delusional if you ask me," Rarity scoffed.

"I for one am glad Applebloom ain't into those stupid stallion bands. She's been turning in her homework, bringing home straight A's, and even helping out on the farm when she's not studying," AJ explained proudly.

"Nice, Sweetie Belle doesn't have those priorities," Rarity sighed.

"Scootaloo's failing currently, but she's writing her teacher a threatening note so she'll be ok," Rainbow assured.

"A threatening note? How's that going to-"

"It always works!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Ok..." AJ shook her head before readjusting her and getting back to work.

...

"So I wrote him a note saying that if he didn't give me an A, I'd murder everyone in his family," Scootaloo concluded.

"Woah, I have to try that," Sweetie Belle said, her mouth agape.

"Sounds violent," Applebloom shuddered.

"Oh well, when I move to Cloudsdale next summer for college, it won't even matter. In fact, I'll probably never have to see him or Diamond Tiara ever again," Scootaloo enthused happily.


End file.
